Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Ride 013
ＶＳ | romaji = Saiko Bāsasu Saiko | english = Psychic VS Psychic | japanese translated = Psycho VS Psycho | alternate = | chapter number = 13 | japanese release = August 21, 2010 | japanese cover date = October 21, 2010 | usa cover date = March 2012 }} "Psychic VS Psychic" is the thirteenth chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's manga. This chapter was first printed on August 21, 2010 in the 10/2010 issue of the V Jump magazine. It was later reprinted in the American Shonen Jump magazine, and in volume 2 of the tankōbon. Akiza Izinski continues her Duel with Sherry LeBlanc.]] Summary A flashback describes Duel Academy Sanctuary; located in the center of New Domino City, it is a magnet for Psychic Duelists from all over the world. The students work to refine their individual psychic abilities, all that matters to them is winning. The Academy produces elite Duelists who will assume the most important roles in the Dueling world. Two students stood out from the rest - Akiza Izinski and Sherry LeBlanc, but two years previously, at the Junior Graduation, Akiza disappeared from the Academy. At the present time, the scores stand with Sherry on 3100 Life Points and Akiza on 2800. Sherry admits that Akiza was more skilled than she was and Sherry knew it. She states that Psychic Duelists like them are meant to use their gifts to guide Duelists - they're the elite. Despite this, Akiza fled from the responsibility, and she'll never forgive her for that. Akiza denies this, she was simply sick of the elitist attitude at that Academy. Akiza begins her turn, attempting to use the effect of "Queen Angel of Roses" to destroy "Burgundy the Magic Elf", thinking that she'll be able to inflict a lot of damage by attacking directly. Sherry counters with her "Magic Elf Order" Trap Card, negating the effect and preventing "Queen Angel" from changing her battle positionas Sherry has a "Magic Elf" out. Thinking that she can still attack, Akiza draws, but Sherry uses "Hand Scan" to see Akiza's card, "Wall of Thorns". She activates another Trap, "Mokusatsu", which allows her to guess the name of the card Akiza drew, and send it to the Graveyard if she's right, as well as prevent Akiza from attacking. She correctly guesses "Wall of Thorns", and the students are shocked that Sherry guessed right again, realizing that this isn't luck. Yusei notes that Akiza's hand is empty again as black bandages wrap around "Queen Angel" to prevent it from attacking. "Burgundy's" monster effect also inflicts 400 damage to Akiza as a card was discarded, and it surronds Akiza's Duel Runner with flames using "Wrath of Creation." Akiza is reduced to 2400 Life Points. Goodwin observes that Akiza's draw, attack, and monster effects have all been sealed, and Lazar observes that it's a perfect lock combo, before snickering. Akiza knows that she was careless, though she hadn't expected "Mokusatsu" to be Set on the field already. She knows that Sherry's "Hand Scan" works from Akiza's own perspective, and thinks that her own ability, "Forsee Draw" might be able to defeat it, though in a Turbo Duel, that would be far too dangerous. She ends her turn. Sherry draws, Releasing "Burgundy" to Advance Summon "Klaret the Elite Magic Elf". "Klaret's" ATK is doubled when Akiza has no cards in her hand, and its ATK doubles from 2000 to 4000. "Klaret" attacks "Queen Angel of Roses" with Sacred Magic Eye", reducing Akiza to 800 Life Points, though by sending the equipped "Rose Shield" to the Graveyard, "Queen Angel" survives the attack. Sherry states that Akiza refused to become an elite, so she'll never defeat her. Akiza declares her turn, but looks scared. Mei is shocked, admitted that she never thought she'd see Lady Akiza cornered like this; the "Empress" of Duel Academy Sanctuary is powerful. Ran Kobayakawa is furious to see that look on Akiza's face. Crow notes that the students are pretty quiet back there, though with Akiza in the situation she's in, he can't blame them. Yusei and Sect watch, and Yusei says Akzia's name in a worried tone. Akiza knows she'll lose on the next turn if "Mokusatsu" destroys the next card she draws. She places her fingers on the card, and uses "Forsee Draw" to check it, noting that she'll be able to get out of her predicament if she has it, though to do that, she'll have to... Before she can finish that thought, Ran yells at Akiza, asking what's taking her so long; just pulverize the girl already. She adds that the students should cheer Akiza on as well, and Mei agrees. Sakura states that their Queen doesn't lose. She just doesn't. The students all cheer for Akiza, was is touched by their concern, though Jack thinks she's soft. Akiza reflects that she was alone at Duel Academy Sanctuary, as people there were only concerned with their own grades and looked down upon others, and Dueling them only made her feel empty. It isn't like that at Queen's Duel Academy, where she has the joy of victory, the frustration of defeat, and the precious friends that share the fun of Dueling with her. She thinks that her friends believe that she'll win. This is for their sake too. If there's even the slightest chance of victory left, she mustn't give up. Closing her eyes, she accelerates, explaining to Sherry that all she has to do to defeat her "Hand Scan" is not see her cards. Sherry is shocked, pointing out that the track is real; is she going to ride it with her eyes closed? Mei screams at Akiza to looks out; she's going to run off the course. Akiza smiles, commenting that the girls are screaming over something so petty; what is she going to do with them. She swerves her Runner back on course. Sect, sweating, notes that she's riding with her eyes closed and she's smiling - it's unbelievable. Yusei smiles, observing that Akiza's having fun. Lazar looks quite concerned, noting her capabilities, but doing what she is during a Turbo Duel is just... Below, Trudge and Andre are shocked, and Trudge yells that one wrong move and Akiza will be in the morgue. Sherry is shocked that Akiza's friends cheering her was enough to encourage her to be so reckless; she came to the D1 Grand Prix prepared to go this far? Akiza draws "Fallen Angel of Roses", but since her eyes are closed, Sherry can't use "Hand Scan" to check it for "Mokusatsu." Akiza explains that she can exchange "Queen Angel" on her field with the "Fallen Angel" in her hand, which the students refer to as "Queen Angel's" twin. "Klaret's" ATK returns to 2000 since Akiza has a card in her hand. Then she banishes "Rose Lover" from her Graveyard to Special Summon a "Rose" monster from her hand, Special Summoning "Queen Angel" once more. Sect points out that "Klaret" now has 4000 ATK again, but Akiza explains that the effect of "Fallen Angel" allows it to gain ATK equal to that of a Summoned "Angel", putting it at 4800. Even with "Klaret's" doubled ATK, it doesn't have the points to survive. Sherry knows she's in trouble, and Mei states that if Akiza destroys "Klaret" with "Fallen Angel" and attacks directly with "Queen Angel"...and Ran finishes, saying that the Duel belongs to Akiza. Sherry is floored, thinking that she's the elite, the empress. Akiza attack with both Angels, destroying "Klaret" and attacking directly. Sherry is reduced to zero Life Points, and the MC declares Akiza the winner. Lazar chuckles - making sure they Dueled was worth it. Goodwin gives a dark smile, commenting that Akiza is the one who can grant his wish - the one suited to be his Duel Priestess. Featured Duel: Akiza Izinski vs. Sherry LeBlanc Duel continues from the previous Ride. Turn 3: Akiza Akiza plans on using the the effect of "Queen Angel of Roses" to destroy "Burgundy the Magic Elf", but Sherry activates "Magic Elf Order" before Akiza's Draw Phase. Akiza draws a card and Sherry activates "Mokusatsu" correctly guessing that Akiza just drew "Wall of Thorns", causing her to discard. The effect of "Burgundy the Magic Elf" inflicts 400 damage to Akiza. (Akiza: 2800 → 2400) Turn 4: Sherry Sherry Tributes "Burgundy the Magic Elf" to Summon "Klaret the Elite Magic Elf". Its effect doubles its ATK (ATK: 2000 → 4000) Sherry attacks "Queen Angel of Roses" with "Klaret the Elite Magic Elf". (Akiza: 2400 → 800) The effect of "Rose Shield" causes itself to be destroyed instead of "Queen Angel of Roses". Turn 5: Akiza Akiza draws "Fallen Angel of Roses". The effect of "Klaret the Elite Magic Elf" returns its ATK to normal. (ATK: 4000 → 2000) Akiza returns "Queen Angel of Roses" to her hand to Special Summon "Fallen Angel of Roses". Akiza removes "Rose Lover" in her Graveyard from play to Special Summon "Queen Angel of Roses" from her hand. The ATK of "Klaret the Elite Magic Elf" doubles. (ATK: 2000 → 4000) Akiza uses the effect of "Fallen Angel of Roses" to increase its ATK by that of "Queen Angel of Roses". (ATK: 2400 → 4800) Akiza then attacks and destroys "Klaret the Elite Magic Elf" with "Fallen Angel of Roses". (Sherry: 3100 → 2300). Akiza attacks Sherry directly with "Queen Angel of Roses". (Sherry: 2300 → 0) Featured cards The following cards were used in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.